


hurt hurt hurt

by stupidheadwrites



Category: Original Content
Genre: Poetry, my bullshit, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidheadwrites/pseuds/stupidheadwrites
Summary: just some vent poetry, majority written at three am





	hurt hurt hurt

**Author's Note:**

> if u want more of me without the depression
> 
> tumblrs - irlstupidhead & stupidheaddraws
> 
> instagrams - ithinkillfakegod & dumbass_cosplays
> 
> tiktok - beetlebxy

it’s 3:40  
you are probably asleep  
you see, i can’t sleep  
because of what you did to me  
i’m hurt  
i can feel your hands on me  
you sleep soundly  
knowing you raped me  
knowing you traumatized me  
you see, Caroline   
you gave me Poppy   
and ralph  
and beetle  
and markus  
you gave me alters   
i don’t want them  
but you decided to hurt me  
you decided to pin me down  
and i didn’t know it was wrong   
i didn’t know it was abuse  
all i knew was that i didn’t want it  
i didn’t want to hurt   
but you.   
you decided to hurt me that night.   
i woke my sister up tonight  
12:14  
she had to calm me down from my panic  
i can’t sleep.   
i haven’t slept at night in three weeks  
school is starting on monday  
and i won’t be able to sleep at night   
i won’t be able to focus   
because it nags at me   
every day  
every night   
sometimes i’ll be happy  
and then you slip into my mind  
and i’m curled up crying   
my final words to you   
for today at least   
are simply   
fuck you


End file.
